Shattered Hearts
by shannonb7593
Summary: (Based off of a wrong end in Corpse Party.) When Satoshi is dead, and it's because of Ayumi, and she doesn't know what really happened, and Naomi became lost in Heavenly Host, what will Yoshiki, Yuka, and Ayumi do? And what about Yuka and Ayumi? What will Yuka do without her older brother and what will Ayumi do without her crush? Can Yoshiki help them both on the road to recovery?
1. Chapter 1: Yuka

**Hello! I decided to start yet another fanfic as an idea just recently came into my head. I hope you enjoy it, and just a friendly reminder; there will be quite a fair amount of depressing things, so please be careful of that. Enjoy~**

It was 8:00 PM in the city of Tokyo in Japan. In the house that belonged to two parents and a little sister, Mochida Yuka sat upon her bed, staring down at the floor. She could not get over the fact of how empty the atmosphere felt without her older brother. Once more, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Onii-chan..." she murmured.

**-Flashback-**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuka screamed as the pair of scissors Ayumi was holding were brought down upon Satoshi's head. With a sickening _craaaack _and the sound of flesh being torn, Satoshi was brought down to his knees, as drips of blood seeped out from his mouth.**

**"...O...Onii...chan...?" Yuka barely managed to say. However, he did not reply. He then fell onto his stomach face first, as if he were defeated in a valiant battle. His body lay motionless, as Ayumi towered over him, baring a hideously insane toothy grin.**

**To Yuka's horror, Ayumi turned to stare at her.**

**"...Hey...Yuka... Don't you...want to be with...your...onii-chan...?" Ayumi said in a matter-of-fact way. Then, she let out a unpleasant dry cackle as she slowly made her way to Yuka, still holding the now bloodied pair of scissors.**

**However, she stopped dead in her tracks as a loud yell was heard from Yoshiki. "SHINOZAKI! STOP!" he cried out. He then grabbed Ayumi's arms from behind, as she screeched in protest and attempted to wriggle free, her hands and legs flailing.**

**"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOTIC SPITEFUL FOOL!" she shrieked angrily. Yuka stared at their struggle, her eyes widened.**

**"Please forgive me for this, Shinozaki...!" Yoshiki suddenly brought out. Before anyone could do anything else, Yoshiki's right fist was brought down upon the area between Ayumi's eyes, knocking her out cold.**

**Suddenly, the sound of bells began to toll in the distance. Yuka did not even think of why there'd be bells tolling.**

**"Yuka! Come on!" Yoshiki shouted. However, she continued to stare at Satoshi's body.**

**"What are you doing!? We don't have time to mourn!" he yelled once more and grabbed Yuka's right hand with his left, dragging her along. In his other arm, he held Ayumi. She was very small, so it made it easy to carry her like a little baby.**

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

_**RIIING.**_

**Alas, they had made it outside and arrived on the bridge that separated the two wings of the school. However, Yuka did not see Naomi anywhere. The brunette had not been seen since they had come to the 'torture room.'**

**"W-what about Naomi-onee-san!?" she cried. Yoshiki looked down at her with soft, yet meaningful eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, but it's too late now. Even if she did show up, she wouldn't be able to come," he said. Yuka's pupils narrowed and tears filled her widened eyes.**

**"And what about onii-chan!? I don't want to leave him! I don't want to leave Naomi-onee-san! I want to stay-"**

**"SHUT UP! LISTEN, DO YOU WANT TO LIVE AND GO BACK SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR FAMILY AGAIN, OR STAY HERE IN A PLACE FULL OF HORRIBLE THINGS AND HAVE TO SUFFER THE PAIN OF YOUR DEATH FOREVER!?" he shouted angrily. Yuka stared at him, as her mouth gaped open more and more. Alas, however, she realized that truly, only Ayumi, her, and Yoshiki would be able to make it out alive.**

**As Yoshiki walked over to the fence, Yuka then cried out.**

**"I choose to live...for onii-chan!" she cried. Yoshiki looked at her, his eyes widened, but then he showed a sad smile, and his expression then changed to determination.**

**"Yeah, let's go!" he exclaimed. Yuka then ran to his side, as they began to climb over the fence.**

-End of flashback-

However, they discovered that once they got back home, that nobody remembered their fallen friends, nor Yuka's older brother. Instead, they asked questions like 'Who are you talking about?' or 'Huh? Is there going to be a student transferring here?' or 'Never heard of them. You sure you ain't half-asleep?' or even 'Hah, you must be in the silly jokes with the class rep. She's been mentioning those fake names all day.'

Yuka's eyes once again were filled with the familiar clear liquid before she began to cry loudly into her pillow. She could not stand the fact that she would never be able to see her older brother's smile, or his silly yet cowardly personality, or the kind way he acted towards everyone, or how she'd never be able to go out with him to the crepe stand after school.

Also, they wouldn't dare tell Ayumi of who had killed Satoshi. They both just said that she had suddenly passed out and that Sachiko had murdered him, but not before Naomi had suddenly rushed in and sacrificed her life for him. They both thought that it was the small bit of the Darkening that was inside Ayumi was the reason that had caused her to snap.

However, secretly, Yuka had developed a grudge against Ayumi. She didn't know how long it would be before one day, she'd finally just...

...Thinking of that thought just made her cry even more, and this time, not out of sadness because of her older brother's death, but because of guilt of suddenly hating the class rep. She was so nice, and she knew it wasn't her fault.

After she stopped having another crying fit, she raised her head reluctantly from the pillow that was now wet with her tears.

"Onii-chan... I miss you..." she sobbed.

"Yuka! It's time for dinner!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

She quickly hid her sadness and grabbed a tissue from her tissue box, wiping her nose band wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her pajama shirt. Hopping off of her bed, she threw away the tissue in the small trash can in her room right next to her door before opening the door, and she ran downstairs.

_So what do you guys think? I know it's terribly dark, and maybe even short, and also lacking in action, but don't worry! The fanfic will pick up after I release more chapters, like any story would. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you'd like me to improve anything!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ayumi

**Hey**** guys! I'm back with more Shattered Hearts! This one is going to be really depressing and stuff, so be warned! Also, if you guys want to check out my Google Plus account so you can contact me more easily, my name is Shannon "Ayushikian and Satomian" B/Yuki Kanno.**

**Anyways, away from detours! Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

><p>Ayumi was in her room, sitting on her bed with her legs swung over the side. Her eyes showed no sparks of emotion whatsoever, and there were bags under her eyes, likely from not being able to sleep from all the nightmares that she had been having recently. It was midnight, and she was feeling absolutely awful. Not only was she depressed after her teacher's, three friends', best friend's, and her crush's death, but she was also feeling absolute guilt over what had happened. It was, after all, her who suggested the charm, which resulted in everyone getting taken to that hellish school.<p>

She hated it. She hated her life and the fate of everyone who got forever trapped in Heavenly Host. More so, she hated herself. She thought she was an absolute stupid and horrible idiot. She had no faith in herself. Her low self-esteem became even worse after the incident.

But the thing that pained her the most, obviously, was her crush's death. She was told by Yoshiki and Yuka that Satoshi was cornered by Sachiko, but Naomi came out of nowhere and sacrificed herself for him, killed by Sachiko. And right after that, Sachiko had killed Satoshi as well. At first, when Yoshiki said it, she thought he was telling a horrible joke, but then Yuka told her the same thing Yoshiki did. And Yuka, she thought, was a sweet, innocent child. So it proved that Satoshi was dead once Yuka started crying.

And, to put a cherry on top, all the people who didn't go to Heavenly Host forgot about everyone who died there. That was when Ayumi really, truly was scarred.

And maybe even literally.

She sighed and quietly got off of her bed, standing up and walking over to the wall mirror she had in her room. She slowly rolled up the sleeves of her dark blue long-sleeved pajama shirt, revealing the scars that she had inflicted upon herself. She looked at them and blinked before her head turned down for a bit, as her messy and twin-tail-less hair cast a shadow over her pale face.

"There's not enough scars..." she murmured. There was a pair of scissors on her desk, which was in front of the wall mirror. She grabbed them and, casting them over her left arm, pierced the skin with them and winced. She then began to cut, and when she was done, she grabbed a small towel that she always hid underneath her bed. She wiped it over the new cut, getting the blood off. She held it there until it finally stopped bleeding. It was painful, but she deserved it.

Or so she thought, anyway. Walking back to her bed, she slowly got back in it and she curled up on her right side, so she wouldn't be lying on her left arm. She didn't even bother to pull over the covers. However, she just couldn't sleep. She was afraid to. She was afraid some sort of ghost or monster of sorts would kill her in her sleep. So she just lay there for what seemed like hours before finally giving up.

"I can't even fall asleep... How dumb am I...?" she muttered to herself. Getting up yet again, she walked over to the chair at her desk and sat in it. Surprisingly, she still would draw or sketch every now and then, and as a result, there were often quite a few of very impressive pictures that she made laying on her desk. Picking up a nearby pencil she always left on her desk, she grabbed one of the papers under the others that remained unfinished.

It was a sketching of Satoshi.

As much as she wanted to try and move on after he died, in her mind, she always told herself that it'd be wrong to not love him anymore just because he died. But really, all it really was was just a crush. What made her even more upset was that he often paid more attention to Naomi than her. Well, it was to be expected, because they had been friends since middle school, after all. So it'd be no wonder that their bond was really strong.

But that was just what frustrated her. Is that Naomi was the closest to Satoshi.

Only now did she realize that she was getting upset over the past. Naomi and Satoshi were dead. That's when she froze. She felt yet another wave of sorrow rise. Putting her arms over the desk, she hid her face in them and let the tears stream out slowly. This was pretty much what happened every night that she couldn't sleep. She'd think about everyone who died and she'd cry. Not only from mourning, but, again, from her guilt. A few minutes passed and eventually, she stopped. Her head rose and she saw that some of her tears had landed on the unfinished picture of Satoshi.

She sighed yet again, and, got out of her chair before getting back in her bed. This time, she really would try to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the lack of interesting scenes or action. But don't worry, the next chapter will CERTAINLY be more emotional... Heheh... ;) Yoshiki's next...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Yoshiki

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last wrote. Oops, sorry about that! ^^; Anyways, this chapter is going to be in Yoshiki's POV, obviously. Prepare for feels... c:(**

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was walking back to his apartment from his part-time job at a music store. It was quite late. The fact that there was barely anyone outside made it seem the slightest bit ominous. Occasionally, a car or two would be driving down the road, or he'd walk by someone. But other than that, it was quite quiet. As he turned right on the sidewalk, he jumped when he heard a growl. Quickly turning around, he saw two dogs fighting over a dead cat. His face paled at seeing the poor feline's corpse. Memories of Heavenly Host flashed by, and he instantly continued walking back to his apartment.<p>

The others- Yuka and Ayumi didn't know nor think it, but Heavenly Host had actually quite effected Yoshiki. He became more sensitive, nervous, and silent. The only people he really did talk to were his little sister, Miki, and the other survivors. As soon as he'd see them, he'd always act like his old self. But deep inside, there was a deep scar left on his heart. Satoshi was his best friend, and the first person to have ever addressed him like a fellow student. Then there was their teacher, Shishido Yui. She always supported him and was the most kindest teacher in Kisaragi, plus the only teacher who understood him and treated him kindly. Also Mayu, the bubbly girl who was kind to pretty much everyone. And Morishige, too... Although he didn't really mean that much to him, he was still considered a friend. Seiko always teased everyone, and brought life to literally anything (as in could make anything seem exciting). Not to mention she always would cheer him on. Finally, Naomi. She was trapped in Heavenly Host... Trapped, but as of if she were dead or alive, nobody knew. And he didn't really know which was better for her; if her suffering had stopped, or if she was terrified and all alone. All their deaths would make him want to mourn for days, maybe even weeks, but knowing that he was the only male of the three, he had to be strong.

He went inside his apartment. As he walked up the stairs, he continued to think about what'd happen tomorrow. As he approached his room, he saw that the door was already open. Growing curious, he walked inside and smiled, seeing a familiar face.

"Hey, Miki."

His younger sister, who was sitting on his bed, turned her head to look at him, and she smiled as well, immediately standing up and going over to him, hugging the life out of him.

"Hey, big brother!"

Both laughed as they embraced each other. It was nice to see Miki; she was always very cheerful, and very sweet. Although sometimes they may argue, they still had a strong bond and were practically inseparable.

After settling down and talking for a bit, Miki suddenly said something that worried him.

"...Oh yeah, we also got a new cat, but...she's been missing. She had long, fluffy brown fur, and a stubby tail..."

That description exactly matched the dead cat he saw. Showing a fake smile, he responded.

"Well, she sounds like a good cat. I'm sorry that she's missing, though. But if I find her, I'll tell you as soon as possible, okay?"

Miki's eyes lit up and smiled.

"Really? Thanks, big brother!"

_This is bad. What's better? If a long time passes by and she realizes that her cat is dead, or if she happens to see it on the sidewalk, either still untouched or eaten by those dogs, or if I just tell her someday? _he nervously thought.

After some time, Miki had to leave. When she did, Yoshiki already began to feel lonely. And he could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>So how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry if my writing skills have become a bit rusty. xD But I'm coming up with my first Ayushiki fanfic, and I promise, it is going to wonderful! ):D So you guys just wait and you'll see it... soon... MUAHAHAHAH!<em>


End file.
